


Im Schatten des Baumes

by Mela_Beckanie



Series: Caithe / Arborea Curare [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Eine Geschichte, wie Caithe erstes Vertrauen zu Arborea fasst und sich allmählich eine Beziehung abzeichnet.





	Im Schatten des Baumes

„Als Dank für deine mutigen Taten weise ich dir innerhalb des Hains das Domizil _Terrasse des Träumers_ zu.“, erklärte der Blasse Baum mit unverkennbarem Stolz in der Stimme, während Arborea ehrerbietig vor ihr kniete.

„Du wirst dort vieles finden, das dir im Augenblick unverständlich erscheinen wird.“, fuhr die Blasse Mutter fort

„Doch ich habe alles so gewählt, dass es deiner zukünftigen Rolle gerecht wird.“

„Welche Rolle meint Ihr, Mutter?“, erkundigte sich die junge Sylvari überrascht und erntete einen sanften Blick des Blassen Baumes.

„Nichts, was für dich jetzt von Belang wäre, Liebherz.“, erklärte sie

„Entdecke du nur die Welt und erprobe deine Fähigkeiten, erlaube dir zu wachsen in all der Zeit die du brauchst und am Ende wirst du bereit sein, die Ressourcen zu nutzen, die ich für dich bereit gestellt habe.“

„In Ordnung Mutter.“, nickte Arborea

„Und danke für Eure Großzügigkeit.“

„Ich habe dir zu danken mein Kind.“, erwiderte die Blasse Mutter lächelnd

„Nun geh und nimm deine neue Heimstatt in Besitz.“ Jetzt musste auch die junge Sylvari lächeln und sie erhob sich

„Das werde ich tun. Habt eine ruhige Nacht Mutter.“ Damit verbeugte sie sich noch einmal und verließ die Omphalus-Kammer.

 

Auf der Hauptebene des Hains angekommen, stieg Arborea aus der Samenkapsel und atmete tief ein, ehe sie den Blick versonnen über ihre Umgebung schweifen ließ.

Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass sie Zeit gehabt hatte, einfach nur die Atmosphäre des Hains auf sich wirken zu lassen, obwohl es tatsächlich nur wenige Tage gewesen waren. Aber es waren anstrengende Tage gewesen, denn sie hatte das Sylvarischwert Caladbolg zurückerobert und die Wylde Jagd des Erstgeborenen Riannoc zu einem erfolgreichen Ende gebracht.

Das abschließende Gespräch, das sie soeben mit dem Blassen Baum geführt hatte, entließ sie nun endlich wieder in ihre Freiheit. Für den Moment hatte sie wieder Zeit, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern - und um Caithe, denn mit dieser hatte sie seit ihrem letzten Treffen nicht mehr gesprochen.

Da sie nach ihrem damaligen Gespräch mit der Blassen Mutter bereits verschwunden gewesen war, hatte die junge Sylvari ihr ihren Abstand gelassen. Wie ihr die Geständnisse der Erstgeborenen an der Morgan-Spirale verraten hatten, war es nämlich weit mehr als nur die Abhängigkeit von ihrer ehemaligen Geliebten, die es so schwer für sie machten, sich auf eine neue Beziehung einzulassen.

Und deshalb war es Arborea auch so wichtig, langsam und mit dem nötigen Einfühlungsvermögen auf sie eingehen zu können.

Nun hätte sie jetzt zwar Zeit dafür gehabt, doch letztes Mal war Caithe auch von selbst auf sie zugekommen und sie wollte ihr diese Chance nicht nehmen. Daher wandte sie sich entschlossen in Richtung der unteren Ebene des Hains, um sich ihr neues Domizil näher zu betrachten.

 

Ein erster grober Überblick zeigte dabei, dass es sich in der Tat um einen relativ großen Bereich handelte, zu dem neben einem Hauptgebäude mit Heilungsnische, Trainingsplatz und Mentorenlaube auch diverse Wohnkapseln zählten, die unmöglich alle für sie allein gedacht sein konnten.

Die junge Sylvari sah sich überall ganz genau um, neugierig und fasziniert zugleich und vergaß darüber so sehr die Zeit, dass es beinahe Abend war, bis sie schließlich wieder im Hauptraum anlangte.

Ein wenig unentschlossen blickte sie sich um, als sie plötzlich eine Veränderung in der Umgebung wahrnahm und sich instinktiv umwandte.

Wie aus dem Nichts war dort Caithe aufgetaucht und während Arborea noch ein überraschtes

„Caithe!“, ausstieß, trat die Erstgeborene wortlos auf sie zu und drückte sich an sie.

„Hey…“, murmelte die junge Sylvari sofort und schlang behutsam die Arme um sie

„Was ist los kleine Caithe, hm?“ Sie wartete einen Moment, doch die Ältere schien keine Antwort geben zu können. Stattdessen erschauerte sie und Arborea schien es, als fließe eine dunkle Schwärze aus ihr, träge wie Teer und kälter als der kälteste Ozean.

„Shhhhh…“, wisperte sie leise und schob eine Hand unter ihre Rüstung, um beruhigend über ihren Nacken zu streicheln

„Es ist alles gut. Ich bin ja da.“ Wieder erschauerte die Erstgeborene und versuchte fahrig die Hände unter den Mantel der Jüngeren zu schieben, als suche sie nach einem Halt, den ihr nur der direkte Hautkontakt bieten konnte.

„Warte kurz.“, unterbrach Arborea ihre Bemühungen und schob sie sacht von sich, um sodann eilig aus ihrem Mantel und den übrigen Kleidern zu schlüpfen.

 

Nachdem sie diese zu Boden hatte fallen lassen und sich Caithe wieder zuwandte, hatte diese ebenfalls ihre Blätterrüstung zurückgezogen und blickte sie mit großen Augen an, die im schwachen Licht ihres körpereigenen Leuchtens feucht schimmerten.

„Komm her…“, wisperte die junge Sylvari mit weicher Stimme und sofort schmiegte sich die Erstgeborene wieder an sie und vergrub leise schluchzend das Gesicht an ihrem Nacken, unfähig die Tränen länger zurückzuhalten.

„Shhhh…“, murmelte Arborea wieder beruhigend, während ein Zittern durch Caithe ging und zog sie enger an sich.

„Ich halte dich fest.“, fuhr sie sanft fort

„Dir kann nichts passie…“ Sie unterbrach sich und sog hörbar die Luft ein, als die Erstgeborene plötzlich die Finger schmerzhaft in ihre Hüfte krallte.

Im ersten Moment dachte die junge Sylvari, dass sie dies im Reflex getan hätte, aus der schieren Verzweiflung heraus, die sie augenblicklich überwältigt hatte, doch dann wurde ihr jäh klar, dass es Routine war. Der schmerzliche Versuch, das eigene Leben zu spüren, die Versicherung, dass sie noch immer da war.

„Du bist nicht da, wo du zu sein glaubst…“, flüsterte die junge Sylvari daher in Caithes Ohr und griff behutsam nach ihren Händen, um sie weich wieder auf ihrer Hüfte abzulegen.

„Siehst du…“, redete sie leise weiter

„Das bin ich, kannst du es fühlen?“ Sie ließ ihre Finger langsam über die Arme der Erstgeborenen wandern, zu ihren Schultern hinauf und bis zu ihrem Rücken.

„Du bist nicht allein.“, wisperte sie zärtlich und zog sie erneut an sich.

So dicht aneinandergeschmiegt, konnte Arborea das Zittern deutlich fühlen, das Caithes ganzen Körper durchzog und strich mit den Fingern beruhigend über ihren Nacken.

„Armes, ängstliches Ding…“, murmelte sie dabei mitfühlend und begann dann wieder leise eine Melodie zu summen, deren vibrierender Klang sich schon bald auf den Körper der Erstgeborenen ausdehnte. Trotzdem dauerte es noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte und ihre Tränen versiegt waren.

 

Nachdem die junge Sylvari die Melodie hatte ausklingen lassen, blickte sie etwas ratlos auf Caithe, die sich immer noch nicht rühren wollte und hob schließlich die Hand, um über die weichen Blätter an ihrem Kopf zu streichen.

„Was mache ich jetzt nur mit dir kleine Caithe?“, wisperte sie leise

„Einfach nach Hause schicken kann ich dich in diesem Zustand ja schließlich nicht…“

„Nein…“, erwiderte die Erstgeborene heiser und brachte Arborea zum Lächeln.

„Sieh an, es kann wieder reden.“, stellte sie fest, während Caithe den Kopf von ihrer Schulter hob.

„Möchtest du vielleicht heute Nacht hier bleiben kleine Caithe?“, fragte die junge Sylvari fürsorglich undumfasste zärtlich ihr Gesicht, in dem sich bei ihren Worten ein kurzer Anflug von Erleichterung zeigte.

„Also ja.“, lächelte sie und griff sacht nach der Hand der Erstgeborenen

„Dann komm.“ Damit setzte sie sich langsam in Bewegung und führte Caithe eine der spiralförmigen Windungen hinauf und zu der obersten und in ihren Augen auch schönsten Wohnkapsel, die es hier zu finden gab.

 

Die Erstgeborene folgte ihr schweigend, überwältigt von der unfassbar großen Liebe, die Arborea schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen ausstrahlte und die seitdem stetig stärker geworden war. Egal was sie auch von sich preisgegeben hatte, nichts schien die junge Sylvari abzuschrecken oder dazu zu veranlassen, sie einfach fallen zu lassen wie es Faolain einst getan hatte, als sie ihren Ansprüchen nicht mehr genügt hatte.

Zwar hatte Caithe über die Jahre der eigenen Ablehnung schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben jemals wieder für irgendwen von Wert zu sein - und sei es nur für sich selbst, doch ein winziger Teil ihrer selbst flehte, dass Arborea es schaffen möge, ihr wieder den Glauben an sich selbst zurückzugeben. Sie, die es nach so langer Zeit endlich geschafft hatte, hinter die Maske zu blicken, die sie nach außen hin stets trug und die den Eindruck erwecken sollte, dass sie noch immer die starke Erstgeborene war, die damals als eine der ersten die Geborgenheit des Hains verlassen hatte um die Welt zu entdecken.

„Wir sind da.“, unterbrach in dem Moment die sanfte Stimme der Jüngeren ihren Gedankengang und ließ die Erstgeborene aufblicken.

Sie sah sich am Eingang einer Wohn- oder vielmehr Schlafkapsel, in der es eine kleine Tischgruppe aus Pilzen sowie einen etwas breiteren Pilz als Bett gab. Runde Fenster zu beiden Seiten erlaubten einen Ausblick über den Hain, der jetzt mit dem Einbruch der Nacht in sanftes Licht getaucht war.

„Schön…“, nuschelte Caithe worauf Arborea aufmunternd ihre Hand drückte und sie sacht zu dem Pilzbett hin zog. Dort legte sie sich hin und wie von selbst folgte ihr die Ältere und ließ sich auf ihren Körper niedersinken.

Ein Lächeln huschte darauf über das Gesicht der jüngeren Sylvari und sie schlang behutsam die Arme um Caithe.

„Wir passen gut zusammen.“, wisperte sie dabei in ihr Ohr

„Du und ich.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte die Erstgeborene leise und ohne sich zu rühren, während Arborea begann, sachte Muster auf ihre Haut zu zeichnen.

„Du brauchst jemanden, der dir Stärke geben kann und ich brauche einen Grund, genau diese zu entwickeln.“, erwiderte sie lächelnd und fügte dann scherzhaft hinzu

„Wer weiß, vielleicht bist gerade du diejenige, die aus mir die zukünftige Retterin Tyrias macht.“

„Witzbold…“, murmelte Caithe nur und schloss die Augen, worauf sich die junge Sylvari wieder auf ihre streichelnden Finger konzentrierte.

Die dadurch ausgelösten Impulse ließen die Erstgeborene zunehmend ruhiger werden und sie spürte, wie sich langsam die Knoten auflösten, die ihr Herz umklammert hielten. Und als sich dann noch ein Duft nach Stärke von Arborea erhob, schmolz sie vollends dahin.

Wie schwerelos glitt sie durch die wabernden Lichter ihres Geistes, während jeglicher Schmerz in den Hintergrund rückte. Ein warmes Gefühl näherte sich ihr und sie empfing es, ließ sich von ihm durchströmen, bis sie selbst durch ihre geschlossenen Lider die Helligkeit ihres eigenen Leuchtens sehen konnte.

„Mein Liebling…“, erhob sich eine körperlose Stimme um sie her, erfüllt von einer solchen Liebe, dass es ihr für Sekunden den Atem verschlug, ehe die gleißende Helligkeit die Grenzen ihres Seins sprengte und sie sich erschauernd an Arborea festhalten musste.

 

Als die Schauer schließlich abebbten, öffnete sie die Augen wieder und ließ das weiche grün-weiße Leuchten, das von den sie umgebenden Ranken ausging auf sich wirken, während sie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Die junge Sylvari wischte indessen behutsam den Blütenstaub von ihrem Gesicht und erkundigte sich schließlich

„Geht es dir jetzt besser, mein Liebling?“

„Ich habe das nicht verdient…“, gab Caithe mit heiserer Stimme zurück und erneut traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Shhh…“, machte Arborea und drückte sie sanft.

„Natürlich hast du das verdient.“ Die Erstgeborene setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch schon sprach die Jüngere weiter

„Du bist ein so wundervolles Wesen, du verdienst es glücklich zu sein.“ Sie hielt kurz inne und fügte dann hinzu

„ _Ich_ möchte dich glücklich machen.“ Caithe wollte erneut widersprechen, doch das warme Gefühl, das ihr der Körper der anderen Sylvari vermittelte und die Ehrlichkeit, die aus ihren Worten sprach machten ihr eine derartige Erwiderung unmöglich. Und je länger sie in der Umarmung verblieb, desto schwerer fiel es ihr, der Sehnsucht die schon seit Jahren in ihr brannte nicht einfach nachzugeben.

„Bitte lass mich dir helfen Caithe.“, fing Arborea in dem Moment wieder an

„Bleib bei mir, nur für eine Weile, und lerne wieder glücklich zu sein.“ Ihre Stimme war bittend, schmeichelnd und so unwiderstehlich hoffnungsvoll, dass die Erstgeborene schließlich leise antwortete

„Ich werde es versuchen.“

„Mehr verlange ich auch nicht.“, gab die jüngere Sylvari zurück und als Glück und Erleichterung zugleich von ihr aufstoben, ließ es Caithe zaghaft zu, dass sich auch in ihr schwache Spuren dieser Gefühle regten.

 


End file.
